


Bring Me A Dream

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some promising texts from Sora were cut off short, and Riku's not surprised when he comes home to find him asleep mid-sext. Any other time, he'd resign himself to a cold shower... But, there <i>was</i> one thing Sora wanted to experiment with...</p><p>For the prompt: consensual somnophilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me A Dream

They'd talked about it, once or twice. The special combination of Sora's sleeping ticks that might make it... interesting, for them both.

Since they were children, everyone made jokes that Sora slept more soundly than the dead. He'd notoriously missed out on one of the biggest storms to ever hit the island, snoring through the pounding rain and splintering palm trees. When he and Riku started sharing a living space (and, accordingly, a bed) they'd needed to make some serious adjustments to their wake-up routine. Riku was probably going to wind up prematurely deaf, what with the volume of their alarm clock.

Additionally, Sora had incredibly vivid dreams. Once he'd hit his teenage years, he'd also developed a talent for lucid dreaming... Which wasn't always a good thing, given the suggestibility of an unconscious mind. Practically any sound could be incorporated into his subconscious. It had been the object of some hilarious experimentation during sleepovers all through high school.

So... if all that hadn't been enough to inspire him, an overactive libido was. The frequency of his wet dreams had only gone down a little bit after he'd started getting laid on a regular basis, and Sora was curious to know whether or not they'd be more... _engaging_... if Riku did whatever he wanted to him while he slept.

Yes, he'd meant sexual stuff. Riku had clarified once he'd wrapped his head around the idea. And then...

Nothing had happened.

It wasn't a lack of opportunity. There'd been plenty of times in which Riku had come to bed to find Sora both asleep and sporting an impressive erection, or woken up with Sora's morning wood against his thigh.

It wasn't a lack of desire, either. It wasn't like the mere suggestion of sex put Riku in the mood, but... knowing _Sora_ wanted it, wanted _him_ , invariably did. The reason he hadn't tried it...

What if he was misinterpreting? What if Sora didn't actually want it this time, specifically?

So, he hadn't. But the idea clung to the back of his mind and didn't let go, a lingering thing that he only let himself think about on sleepless nights. Sora had asked a few times whether or not it was ever going to happen, double-checking that it was _okay_ and he still wanted to, but Riku wasn't sure when he'd get around to it.

It had his libido – ironically, or perhaps appropriately – more awakened than usual, and his usual diligence had started to slip. Riku hadn't been the kind of guy to swap increasingly-sexual texts with his boyfriend while he was at work until a couple of months ago, but... things changed. He would've been on the brink of slipping off to the bathroom and _really_ getting into it, if Sora's texts hadn't abruptly stopped coming.

Dead phone, probably. He assumed that something distracting had popped up and he'd forgotten to text Riku again, or hadn't noticed the dwindling battery. It wouldn't be the first time. It was really for the best, since that meant he'd get through the rest of the work day and come home to a cuddly, craving Sora; he'd made it very clear that he'd be climbing Riku like a tree once he got home.

Riku walked in with a _little_ bit of an expectation that Sora would propel himself into his arms the moment he opened the door, but wasn't displeased when he didn't. His keys were put up on a peg by the front door, his shoes put on the mat next to a pair of oversized sneakers. It took him a moment to realize the quiet wasn't of the regular lack-of-greeting sort.

“Sora?” he called, starting to strip off his shirt on his way to the bedroom. It was more in response to the heavy blanket of summer than anticipation, but the island heat wasn't the _only_ factor involved. Still, the expectations stilled and he paused in the doorway, lips quirking. “... Typical.”

His phone was inches from his relaxed hand, sprawled out on the bed so wildly that there was hardly room for another person to sit. He'd obviously tried to combat the heat in much the same fashion, their bedroom window thrown wide open and only dressed in the same shorts he'd been wearing when Riku left that morning. They distinctly weren't sitting flat over his hips, the effect of their promising conversation having lessened but not gone.

Deeply asleep, Sora's dreams were still shifting around a fair bit, refusing to rest on one setting. Only Riku's presence was a constant.

Dropping his shirt into the overflowing hamper by the door, Riku's eyes roved and came to a resting point. It brought a bit of reflexive redness to his face, lamenting that they weren't going to get a chance to relieve the flagging erection after all. Just as well; Riku supposed he could grab a cold shower...

... Unless. It occurred to him, their... agreement. Sora's lips were parted a little, chest rising and falling with slow breaths, legs apart...

And he'd wanted Riku when he was awake. He _wanted_ to try, when he was asleep...

Approaching the bed, he sank onto the small space that was left. Sora rolled a little with the shift in weight, his head almost on level with Riku's hip. He nuzzled the bed covers beside him rather than successfully reaching Riku, the scent of him familiar and strengthening the hazy image in his dream.

“Mm...”

That could have just been regular, affectionate sleepy Sora. Second thoughts crept up on Riku rapidly; maybe he was half-hard from earlier, sure, but wasn't necessarily eager for sex _now_. He wasn't sure he should...

... He'd test it. A light touch, something more platonic. Riku's fingers brushed over his cheek, and Sora leaned into the touch with a long exhale. In the process, he wound up trapping Riku's hand under his face.

It wasn't at all surprising that he didn't rouse. With a faint snort, Riku murmured affectionately, “Like I said... Typical...”

Only his thumb had enough freedom to move. Tentatively, he brushed his thumb over Sora's lip, and he tilted his head the barest amount as though seeking Riku out. His lips parted a little, the closest he could come to a kiss in his state.

The scenery swirled nonsensically in his dream, but Riku's face and the feeling of his hands were clear.

Riku's lips felt a little dry. He scanned Sora again, confirming that his hard-on hadn't diminished – and, of course, it hadn't. He shifted sideways, drifting his other hand down Sora's arm a little too firmly to be something other than a deliberate touch. Still, he was gentle and on the alert for anything that might suggest his subconscious had taken an unpleasant turn.

“Mn.” The sound seemed to be the precursor to either a moan or a giggle.

Okay, that sound was familiar, and Riku was pretty assured that was a go-ahead. His heart beat a little quicker from nerves.

“Huh...” Riku breathed, gently seeing if he could roll him onto his back again. Sora was pliant, head rolling to one side as he moved and inhaling deeply. It almost seemed like he'd stirred, but he settled again once he was on his back.

This was the best time. Arousal reawakened, Riku unzipped his jeans and let them drop before climbing onto the bed next to Sora.

Where to start... Where did he _want_ to start? He could do literally anything.

Sora was warm, skin soft... Propping himself up, Riku placed careful kisses along his collarbone, feeling him relax totally underneath him.

At last, Sora's dream settled on where it wanted to be. The warm air rolling in through the window translated to a desert climate rather than the beach, conjuring up images of sandstone walls and colorful draped silks... More than likely influenced by the fact that they'd watched Aladdin two days ago. The Riku in his mind was just as shirtless, but otherwise garbed in something convincingly 'Arabian'. More importantly, he was crawling up between Sora's legs on a background of plush pillows.

In real life, Riku had shifted somewhat over top of him, kisses roving up towards his throat while one hand ran slowly down his chest. His fingers followed lines of muscle, admiring definition, but came to a pause when Sora's head tilted. It was almost too slight to be noticeable, unless someone happened to be tuned in to every little thing he did.

Self-doubt was flashing a 'yield' warning. Sitting up a little, Riku inspected Sora's expression.

Still totally at peace. Riku relaxed.

“It'd take a hurricane to wake you up, wouldn't it?”

His fingers resumed playing their way down towards his boxers, and Sora's hips arched hopefully the moment the proximity was even suggested. His lips parted over an audible inhale, but his eyelashes didn't even flutter. Riku kind of marveled over it – his responsiveness, and his deep sleep.

“But even unconscious, you sure do know what you want...” Riku stopped, but only to lick his hand with a lament that he didn't get out the lube beforehand. He slipped it beneath the waistband of Sora's shorts.

“Uhn...” The sound wasn't quite as dignified as it would be if he were awake – or rather, less dignified than he already normally was. His dream-Riku mimicked the motion, though he was pushing aside a robe of much richer fabrics.

Amused by the sound, Riku palmed him over and kissed his collarbone again, this time to work his way down. With no reservations, Sora pushed clumsily up against his hand.

His brain was explaining away the sensation and his inability to move, letting Sora imagine that he was some kind of prince who was too important to even lift a finger for his own pleasure while Riku worshipped him.

Riku's hand lingered around the head of Sora's cock, thumb teasing around the crown and over the slit. He'd never stopped being fascinated by the feel of him, and he had all the time he wanted to just _touch_ , his strokes only occasional. His lips parted and the kisses became more heated, more intrigued the longer Sora just _didn't_ wake through his own reactions.

The heat of his mouth and hand were serving to lull Sora more than alert him. Limp legs fell open easily at the first drastic spike of pleasure. “Ah...”

A little more flushed, Riku admired his body all the more with just a touch of amusement. He meant to get lower quicker, but he'd gotten caught up tracing every detail of Sora he encountered with his tongue. He'd never had this chance when Sora was awake and impatient – sex was always eager and affectionate and hot and fun. Sora _wanted_ , and Riku wanted him too much not to indulge. This... This was a separate sort of indulgence.

The attentions weren't stretching out nearly as long in Sora's mind, perception of time a jumble to his subconscious. He made sense of them all the same; if Riku was supposed to be thoroughly worshipping his body, he would of course be taking his time to do it properly.

Almost nuzzling Sora, Riku pressed his lips to his hip with a soft hum. Very gently, he tugged Sora's shorts and boxers down. He was properly erect, not needing much to work him up when he was so unguarded, but the little rush of cool air on his exposed cock made Sora tense. Riku stopped and glanced up.

Had he woken up? Did he want Riku to stop?

Sora's hips rolled upwards... and he was a lot less coordinated or considerate than usual. He ended up basically pushing them into Riku's face. Moving back reflexively, Riku exhaled and rolled his eyes.

“Not sure why I doubted you,” he murmured. If Sora woke up now, he didn't think it would be with a protest. Gently, Riku pressed his hips back down and dragged parted lips over his shaft.

“Oh...” Sora breathed the sound, pliant under his hands and settling against the bed when prompted. Riku's tongue swirled around the head just to taste him, going slow and remembering a time when doing this intimidated him. Oddly enough, he was acquainting himself with the idea all over again, but Sora was encouraging him with frequent moans. They were quieter and breathier than the loud ones he was used to, but they were more constant. It was fascinating, how incapable Sora was of being reserved, and Riku wondered if it all just kind of built up when he was awake.

Sucks languid, Riku began to swallow and privately challenged himself to take him deeper than he ever had. Deep-throating was a skill outside his range, but he could spend some time working on it _now_...

Sora imagined his dream self tilting his head far back, but somehow able to still see Riku. His eyes were a brighter aqua than existed in reality, looking up at Sora with his perfect lips around his cock, and his face all flushed, and his hair splayed around him...

“ _Ah_ -...”

Loud and sudden, Sora's groan was almost out of place in the stillness. Stunned, Riku drew himself up with parted lips, kissing the head and still holding the base. A second later, he was sitting up and stroking Sora instead, wanting to see his face.

Expression tugged his lips, his closed eyes, but nothing remained for long. Movement was visible under Sora's twitching eyelids, but nothing to suggest they were about to open.

He was still so open, so vulnerable...

“You're adorable,” Riku murmured, leaning down and kissing the hollow of his hip. He carefully returned to Sora's arousal, relaxing his throat and testing how much he could take. Mercifully still, the only reaction Sora had was a twitch of his hand against the covers, like he was trying to grab at them.

In his own head, Sora did twine his hand in silks as dream-Riku swallowed him with more ease than was realistic.

Slow and experimental, Riku descended until he just couldn't anymore, and hummed in dissatisfaction with himself. It was met with a sharp, needy sound; the hum was intentional in Sora's dream, and done with a knowing smirk on Riku's face.

Lingering discomfort tickled the back of his throat as Riku drew off, licking his lips and stroking the shaft. “Nn...”

His own arousal was starting to nag at him for relief.

Without the warm comfort of his mouth, Sora started to shift more actively, his head lolling to the other side and little involuntary muscle twitches moving through his face. Riku stifled a laugh, privately comparing the twitch of his nose to a rabbit and kind of stunned he could look so innocent. Even _now_...

“Mn...” The dream became hazier without direct touch to keep it focused, but he could still picture Riku. His mental construction made his features just a touch more perfect, silver hair shimmering like every strand had caught the sun and skin softer than velvet.

Lube taken from their bedside table, Riku worked on opening it while his mind was otherwise occupied. He'd discarded his boxers, slinging one leg over Sora to straddle him and measuring the amount of weight he was putting on him. His breath caught as Riku got comfortable enough to press against him.

Just like that, Sora's dream snapped right back into clarity. Dream-Riku's mouth formed indistinct words, but the meaning came through clear enough to make his blood run hotter and his cock twitch. Sora's lips parted slightly in a moan.

Hips mostly aligned, Riku slicked himself and Sora – almost by accident – before tracing the muscles of his arms admiringly. “Nn, you're gorgeous... Ridiculous and gorgeous.”

Sora's eyelashes fluttered. “Nn...?”

“Sora...?” Attentive, Riku's ministrations slowed. Maybe the feeling of lube had woken him up... He doubted his voice had done it, when it never had before.

His eyes cracked open just barely, enough to make out the blurry figure on top of him. The image of Riku aligned so closely with his dream, though, that it wasn't enough to jolt him into awareness. A drunken grin spread over Sora's face, and he sank the scant distance back to the mattress.

Riku smothered a snort. He couldn't tell if Sora was awake, so he'd just... keep going.

Shifting, he lowered his mouth to the muscle between neck and shoulder, sucking gently. If he wanted to keep him asleep, it probably wasn’t a good idea to be _inside_... The preparation alone might be jarring, and sex itself…

A hurricane likely had nothing on the feeling of being invaded. Not only that, but Sora wouldn’t be able to tell him if the angle wasn’t right or he was going too hard. There were less risky alternatives, and that suited his needs just fine. Pressing carefully against his thigh, Riku coaxed Sora's legs together.

“Ngh...” He'd settled right back into his dream, and his imaginary Riku was grinding far more wantonly, the motion practically sex already.

Kisses worked up to Sora's throat and settled there, soft sounds escaping on Riku's breath. One leg bending, he positioned himself to thrust between Sora's legs, trying to keep them together. After only a few moments of prompting, Sora pulled his legs together in an unconscious search for more pressure.

“Nn-...” Riku bit down on a groan, soft pressing skin and the motion warming him pleasantly. He ran his hand up to stroke Sora, as much as he could with the two of them so close together. Sora writhed under him without strength, reacting to pleasure without enough presence of mind to know how, and it was starting to affect Riku more than he'd ever anticipated. His breathing became increasingly uneven as affection crashed over him – the vulnerability and openness, the _trust_ Sora had in him...

Pressing a light kiss to the corner of his lips, Riku groaned. “Sora...”

Sora's head turned slightly and very nearly met his lips, but all he could really do was moan shakily. Dream-Riku was deep inside him now, but all he felt was the pleasure with none of the discomfort or foreign pressure to make it real.

As fast as he wanted to, Riku rut smoothly between his thighs, working himself over pleasurably just as much as he was for Sora. His small, hazy noises were becoming more clipped, and Riku could almost place that kind of desperation. The arm he was using to brace himself was put to better use sliding underneath Sora, holding him as tight as consideration allowed.

“Mn...”

Consciousness started to press against Sora's eyelids, but not enough to part them. He wasn't aware of how close he was even in his dream, pleasure only feeling like _more_. The Riku in his mind thrust harder and faster than he'd be comfortable with in reality, and it wasn't a lack of consideration... It was desperation, and the image was as good as the sensation.

“Hah, mn-...”

Sora's body suddenly jerked up with little tremors, white streaking across his stomach. Almost startled, Riku's breath caught.

Belatedly, he realized that he hadn't thought Sora could get off in his sleep... Which seemed silly, now that he thought about it, and so hot because it was for _him_. Riku sat up a little and buried his face against Sora's neck, stroking himself hard and fast.

“Ah... God, _Sora_...”

The overwhelming feeling, as well as the damp one against his abdomen, started to break down Sora's dream. He was hovering in the total darkness between sleeping and waking, his sleepy hum a sound of total satisfaction. He roused slowly, enough to recognize the closeness and nuzzle lazily into Riku's hair.

“ _Hmm_...”

Groan low and appreciative, Riku brought himself to completion with only a few more strokes, sighing Sora's name as warm euphoria lit up his nerves and he spilled onto his abdomen.

Sora's eyes started to open, his hum a bit quizzical. He'd felt something in far too vague a way to think about it, and he was too warm and content to really wonder at the position he'd found himself in.

“...Mm...” With a second to regain sense, Riku sat up and took in the state of them both. “You're awake...”

Sora's voice was thick and distant. “Think so... M'not dreaming?”

“Not anymore,” Riku replied, redness starting to creep back into his cheeks.

“Oh.” He sounded totally at peace with that fact, and closed his eyes again. Riku kissed his cheek softly.

“I made kind of a mess of you...”

“S'okay,” Sora mumbled contentedly. He was a little too awake now to immediately drift off again, and surprisingly talkative. “Mm... My dream was _awesome_ , though... I want to be back in it...”

An arm still wrapped under Sora, Riku started to grin as he carefully unwound it to grab a box of tissues. “Oh, really...?”

“ _Yeah_... It was, like... _so_ much better than a normal wet dream...” Things clicking into place, Sora's eyes opened and he sat up slightly. “Did we...?”

Languidly cleaning him up, Riku almost laughed, though a tiny bit of nervousness worked through his satisfaction. “Yeah. That's okay?”

Sora's grin lit up his entire face. “It did work. That's so _cool_...” With an air of something like victory, he dropped back down. Riku relaxed, heavy and warm and pleased.

“Mm. So we'll have to do it again?”

“Nn, yeah,” Sora hummed, leaning into him. “I want to have dreams like that all the time.”

Riku kissed his shoulder. “Then, I can do that... Gives me more opportunities to practice deep-throating.”

Turning pink, Sora shot him a look of utter surprise. “ _That's_ what you were doing?”

“Among other things,” he smirked.

“ _Awesome_.”

Riku had kind of hoped for that reaction, and correctly expected that he'd be okay with it. Settling back, Sora buried himself happily into his shoulder, watching balled-up tissues sail over towards the trash can. They didn't exactly land as intended, but that was a problem for later.

In a perfect world, Sora would drift right back into his dream if he could fall asleep again now... and it certainly _felt_ like a perfect world. He didn't even necessarily need it to be sexual; he was all for exploring the Agrabah-inspired world in his mind with Riku, with the possible partaking of magic carpet rides.

“G'night,” he mumbled lethargically, curling into Riku and enjoyed the weight of his arms wrapping around him.

“S'only evening,” Riku corrected lazily, but he could already feel Sora's breath getting slow and deep again. They'd have a late dinner, then... He was incredibly content to just snuggle him and doze.

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who now has 'Mr. Sandman' in their head: You're welcome.


End file.
